The development of computer systems for augmented reality has increased significantly in recent years. Example augmented reality environments include at least some virtual elements that replace or augment the physical world. Input devices, such as touch-sensitive surfaces, for computer systems and other electronic computing devices are used to interact with virtual/augmented reality environments. Example touch-sensitive surfaces include touchpads, touch-sensitive remote controls, and touch-screen displays. Such surfaces are used to manipulate user interfaces and objects therein on a display. Example user interface objects include digital images, video, text, icons, and control elements such as buttons and other graphics.
But methods and interfaces for interacting with environments that include at least some virtual elements (e.g., applications, augmented reality environments, mixed reality environments, and virtual reality environments) are cumbersome, inefficient, and limited. For example, using a sequence of inputs to orient and position a virtual object in an augmented reality environment is tedious, creates a significant cognitive burden on a user, and detracts from the experience with the virtual/augmented reality environment. In addition, these methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.